Rebound
I’ll be honest, it was a bad break up, like crying uncontrollably whilst watching daytime TV bad. There was no getting around it, that girl had really done a number on me. I remember the feelings of loneliness. We had been together for years and I just couldn’t get used to sleeping alone. I’d keep waking up thinking she was there, then cry myself to sleep as the memory slid into my mind like an iceberg. I was alone. After four months of my cry, sleep, repeat cycle my friends got together and decided it was time for me to get back in the game. I moaned and grumbled but they talked me into it. I reluctantly showered, which was probably for the best, put on a shirt and got dragged out to the nearest rock bar for a night of shots and dancing to Limp Bizkit. I love me the Bizkit. The club was disgusting, the floors were sticky and it stank of the bass notes of stale beer and the high tinge of fresh vomit. The toilets were overflowing and yet that didn’t stop a couple of people fucking in one of the cubicles. It was my favourite place. As the night wore on things started to get hazy. We got down with the sickness and our bodies hit the floor. I was heading to the bar for another round when I saw her. She had dark red hair, piercings, tattoos, the lot. She was what me and my friends call FaF. Fit as Fuck. I felt sober almost immediately. Maybe it was the booze making me forget about my ex but I knew I had to talk to her, how could I not? I shuffled towards her and slurred a disjointed opening line. To my surprise, she flicked her beautiful hair and laughed. I can barely remember what we talked about the rest of the night. My mind was too busy throwing up images of our sweaty flesh pressing against each other. I barely paid attention to her words as I thought about her back arching as my name graced her lips, her hand gripping my hair as I brought her to climax again and again. Before I knew it, we were kissing. Not just kissing but KISSING. Full on, tongue down the throat, disturbance in the crotch KISSING. I was in heaven. I’d been out of the game for so long but I still had the knack! We barely noticed when the lights came up. Our hands were too busy exploring every curve of each other’s bodies. She looked into my eyes and asked me if I wanted to go back to hers. I was in. I told my friends not to wait for me and we disappeared into the night. Her flat wasn’t far from the club. We meandered through the darkened streets, stopping every few steps to reaffirm our lust for each other. Every kiss made me boil over with feelings I hadn’t felt before. I’d never wanted someone so much in my life. I had to have her and it seemed my wish would be granted. We climbed the stairs to her front door and our mouths met playfully as she inserted the key into the lock. Even this seemingly insignificant action filled my brain with filthy fantasies. As we entered her place I noticed a stench that almost made me retch. A combination of rotten food, cat piss, and old laundry. I managed to prevent myself from gagging. “I’m sorry about the mess,” she giggled, “I never was good at cleaning up after myself.” And she disappeared into her room. Normally I would have left, I’m a bit of a clean freak, but she was so hot. I decided to follow the advice of my cock and follow her to the bedroom. As I walked towards the door I saw her cat. A mangy, flea ridden thing. Flat headed with an unholy look about it. I reached down to scratch behind its ears but it hissed and took a swipe at my outstretched hand. I only just pulled it away in time to prevent blood being drawn. “Don’t mind him,” I heard her say from the darkness of her bedroom, “he’s just a jealous boy.” I looked at the creature as it stared back at me with what seemed like an almost human hatred. I edged past it into the room where I was sure my dreams would come true. She was already naked and laying on her bed. I took a moment as my eyes caressed every inch of her body. I was entranced. I lost myself in the curve of her hips and lingered on her perfect breasts. I felt a tightness in my crotch and she smiled at the outline of my turgid penis through my trousers. I was pulled from my longings by the sound of gurgling from my right. I looked to the corner of the room and saw the wooden frame of a crib. She must have sensed my surprise, “I told you I had a son, remember?” I didn’t remember, but being that I spent most of the night fantasising about every dirty thing I wanted to do to this girl so I guessed it was possible she had mentioned it. “I hope it’s not a problem for you, I just like to have him in here with me.” I was about to protest when I looked back at her. I watched as her hand slowly started moving between her legs and all concerns left me. I walked towards the bed, removing my shirt and trousers, as I reached the bed she lifted up her free hand and worked my cock outside of my boxers. I moaned gently as she moved her hand along the length of it. I looked into her eyes and saw the coquettish smile on her face, I nearly came there and then. “Not yet,” she whispered. “We’ve only just started.” She released me, leaned forward and started to push my head between her thighs. I leaned down hungrily, positioning myself on the bed to give myself the best angle from which to give her what she wanted. I inhaled deeply and the sticky, sweet scent of her cunt made me even harder. I extended my tongue and began to lightly caress her pussy. Her hand grabbed the back of my head and forced me closer. She wasn’t interested in going slow. I began to lick with force, moving my tongue round her clit. Her moans increased as I worked. My face was slippery with juices when I realised there was a crying coming from the crib. She huffed in irritation, “Baby, he could not have picked a worse time.” I said, I hated to be interrupted like this. “It’s ok, he’s probably just hungry.” I made myself comfortable as she left me in the bed and walked over to where her son was laying, as she leaned over the cot I say a pair of tiny hands reach up towards her. She reached in to comfort the child. I took the time to admire her arse as she faced the crib and lifted the child to her breast. The cries quietened and became a noise that I had only recently been making on an entirely different part of her perfect body. “There, there. Calm down, Mummy loves you,” she whispered soothingly. “You’re my big boy, my big strong boy.” Slowly the slurping noises quietened. Once it had faded to a soft murmur she walked to the end of the bed and stood, still naked, with her hands on her hips. “Now,” she said seductively, “where were we?” She climbed onto the bed and winked as she started to crawl up my body. Her hands slid up my chest as she mounted me and, with the slightest skip of her hips, she allowed me to enter her moist vagina. I gasped as I felt her wetness surround me. I heard her moan as she began rhythmically grinding against me. I rolled my head on the pillow and jumped as I found myself staring into the yellow eyes of her cat sitting on the bedside table. It was staring at me, not with the hatred I’d seen earlier, but almost in anticipation. It freaked me out, I pulled my head back as though I’d been stung. “Could you get him out?” I asked. “Leave him baby, I like it when he watches.” I wasn’t a fan of having an audience, but she was so hot, I’d would have put up with anything if I could have just spent a few more minutes inside her. I turned my head away and tried to focus on her gorgeous breasts. I could still feel that things gaze burrowing into me. I started to panic as I felt my cock begin to shrivel. I wasn’t going to lose this moment. I bucked myself up to suggest we change position. She immediately got on all fours. “Fuck me hard," she whispered to me, breathless with lust. Immediately I was ready again. I just had to reach my climax. I didn’t care about her. I didn’t care about me. I just cared about the feeling in my cock that was already starting to reach its peak. I forcefully grabbed her hips and pulled her towards me. I drove myself into her cunt and smiled as she began to scream in ecstasy. “Fuck me big boy, you big strong boy!” I should have been put off but it was too late. I was lost in the feel of her, past the point of no return. “I’m going to cum!” I screamed, more for my sake than hers. She immediately whirled round. “Do it on my face boy!” she shouted at me. I was more than happy to oblige. As I came she began to laugh. As the viscous juice poured on to her beautiful face I screamed, not the scream of orgasmic release, but one of fear. It wouldn’t stop. It was way beyond the realms of pleasure, it hurt. My voice reached an increasingly higher pitch as my cum turned from a milky white to a deep crimson and finally to a deep black. “What’s happening?!” I screamed, almost drowning out her laughs. I looked into her once beautiful face and watched it age in a matter of seconds. The twenty-year-old I had met was now a withered hag, dripping in the gore that was now pouring from my still hard dick. I heard a noise from behind me and turned my head to see her child. It was watching me with a leer that was way beyond its years. Its face was rodent like, small pink eyes with a snout filled with rows of teeth like needles. It jumped from its crib and buried its teeth into my shoulder. I guttural howl of terror escaped my lips as I felt the skin on my entire body begin to tighten, blood dripped down my chest, I heard the hag screech in triumph as I saw the first rays of the morning sun penetrate the window. I fell back as consciousness left me. When I awoke it was already dark, I must have slept through the day. I felt myself surrounded by clean sheets. I tried to scream but all that came out was a hoarse cry. I whimpered at the memory of the previous evening. Through my haze, I heard a man’s voice. “Baby, he could not have picked a worse time.” The voice sounded annoyed, I heard the voice of a woman answer him, “It’s ok, he’s probably just hungry.” I opened my eyes and saw that my bed was surrounded my columns of wood. I looked up to see the vision of loveliness that I had been with the previous night. She picked me up and held me to her breast. As I used my snout to suck the nourishing milk from her nipple, all fear left me and I felt contented. I saw over her shoulder the outline of a man in her bed. I should have been jealous but I was beyond that. After all, she chose me, above all the others she chose me to join her. I could never feel lonely again. Mummy loves me. I’m her big, strong boy. Category:Beings Category:NSFW